


Bubbles

by living_the_dream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_the_dream/pseuds/living_the_dream
Summary: The first "I love you"





	Bubbles

Dean didn’t really remember when it started, or how for that matter. He could only remember looking at Cas one day, one random normal day, and thinking _I love him so much._ The statement caught him so off guard he almost fell of his chair. His perfectly well placed chair. After what felt like a lifetime, he looked back at Cas, trying to figure out what had happened to trigger such a strong and confident thought, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. His hair was mussed, as it usually was so early in the mornings, the bags under his eyes were prominent, as they had been for the last couple weeks, and his eyes looked old, as they always had. There was nothing special about this moment, no angelical halo, no chorus, just Cas, looking confused at something he was reading.

Just Cas, who had believed in Dean for longer than Dean had believed in himself.

Just Cas, who stood by Dean against the fuckin devil.

Just Cas, who gave himself up for humanity.

Just Cas, beautiful, loving, caring Cas. 

“Hey, Cas,” he called.

“Yes, Dean?” He turned, giving Dean his full attention, as he always did.

Dean took a moment to appreciate looking at Cas, his deep blue eyes, always so soft for him, his full lips, so pink and kissable, his hair, so soft to the touch. “I love you.” He said it softly, the way one speaks when its dark and no ones around, when whispers aren’t necessary for secrecy but to maintain intimacy, because even if there was no one else to hear, Dean was saying it for Cas, only for Cas to hear.

A small smile graced Cas´ lips, his eyes going even softer, Dean could actually see the love in them. “I love you too."

And there were monsters to search, people to save, and a world yet to be healed, but for that moment, they lived in their own little bubble of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> *peace emoji*


End file.
